A bone anchoring element is described in DE 42 34 118 in the form of a pedicle screw. It comprises a shaft and a head that can be connected to a rod for interconnection of a plurality of pedicle screws. The shaft is provided with a thread that allows the screw to be screwed into a bone.
DE 43 07 576 describes a bone anchoring element with a polyaxial connection between the head of a bone screw and a rod.
Such bone anchoring elements are inserted into the bone by screwing-in which is a relatively time-consuming and strength-requiring process. Moreover, a classical screwing-in process may be associated with high pressure forces acting on the bone, which is undesirable in the case of older or pre-damaged bones.
For this reason, the classical process of screwing-in is less well-suited for certain clinical requirements, especially in pediatric surgery, surgery at the cervical spine, and neurosurgery.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bone anchoring element, in particular for use in pediatric surgery, surgery at the cervical spine, and neurosurgery, which can be inserted into the bone more rapidly, more easily, and with less force so as to avoid exerting damaging forces on the bone, while providing for secure attachment.